StarCraft: For All Mankind
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: The UED had come to the Koprulu sector - to secure it for the betterment of all mankind. And if the people of the sector resented that, then that was on them.


**For All Mankind**

_The Overmind will undergo extensive research to ensure the continued safety of the United Earth Directorate, and of all mankind._

Kate Lockwell tried to hide her scowl as the UEN logo appeared on the flatscreen. The zerg being brought under UED control? That was nightmare fuel, but it wasn't as if the zerg under the Overmind itself would be any more palatable. The over-the-top editing and lack of any subtlety? She could live with that, if just about. But it was the logo that pissed her off the most. Three golden letters, standing for United Earth Network – the media arm of the United Earth Directorate whose staff had followed its invasion fleet into the Koprulu sector. It was one letter removed from UNN, but in practice, 60,000 light years away.

Or, rather, just a few feet away. Because she was watching the UEN report cycle on the flatscreen outside the office of Shelton Moyen – UEN attaché for the UED Expeditionary Fleet, and right now, the most powerful man inside the UNN building in Augustgrad. A building that was overlooking a devastated city, now being rebuilt by the same people who had smashed the place up weeks ago. Much as she could appreciate UED building techniques, there was something perverse about the whole thing. As if the UED was saying "yes, we travelled across the stars to conquer and kill you, but don't worry, you'll thank us at the end of the day." Tapping the leg of her chair, Kate glanced around the office, making a headcount of UNN staff that were still on the job, and the many more who weren't. Some of them had been killed in the invasion. Other had been taken away by the UED security guards who remained stationed throughout the building. Men and women in black uniforms with black berets, carrying black pistols, and wearing red and black armbands that bore the UED logo – an eagle sitting above Earth. To her, it reminded her of a bird sinking its talons into a planet – in this case, Korhal.

"Miss Lockwell?"

She glanced up at the door to Moyen's office. One of the UED guards had opened it.

"He's waiting for you."

Kate nodded, got to her feet, and after casting one last glance at the office floor, entered the belly of the beast. Or through the gates of Hell. Or some metaphor that she might not be able to use anymore under Earth's yoke. Shelton, sitting at a desk that used to belong to Handy Anderson before he was shipped off to an undisclosed location. Shelton, looking at various paper files, looked up from the desk, a twinkle in his eye.

"Ah, Miss Lockwell. Take a seat."

_Least the Devil is being polite. _She nevertheless obliged.

"Help yourself to some water if you want." He gestured to the bottle and glasses around it. "Be with you in a moment."

"I'm fine, thank you." Kate glanced at the guard, who'd closed the office door and was now leaning against the wall, her arms folded. While her face remained mostly impassive, Kate was good at reading people – it was part of the job. And it was easy to tell that the guard thought that the terran woman in the office now was beneath her.

"And…done," Shelton said. He put the pages in a pile on the edge of the desk, past yet more pages. "Honestly, there's so much paper here. This is a desert planet, and yet you use paper for everything."

Kate shrugged, trying to convey a sense of ease. "UNN used to be based on Tarsonis. Far more trees there. Or used to be."

"Having been on Tarsonis myself, I'd say it's more 'used to be,'" Shelton murmured. "But enough about that world – let's talk about you."

The air conditioning might have been malfunctioning, because suddenly Kate felt very cold. She let her fingers tap her dossier a moment before she willed herself to stop, before Shelton noticed. But it appeared that wasn't going to be the case, as the UEN stooge turned to the desk's computer.

"Lockwell, Kate," he murmured. "Studied journalism at the University of Tarsonis, graduated with honours in 2490, before interning with UNN the same year. Achieved paid, full-time work in 2491, graduated from a desk job in 2494. Winner of the Viorel Prize for Journalistic Excellence in 2498, after missing out on the Sørensen Award. Twice." Moyen glanced at her from the screen. "And now you're here. Still at UNN, even if the office space has changed."

Kate shrugged. "I go where the story is."

"But you were on Tarsonis, correct? When the zerg attacked?"

She nodded, trying not to think about it. It was hard to remain detached when the capital world of the Confederacy was burning. When zerg were slaughtering its people, when the protoss were slaughtering the zerg, and when the zerg, protoss, and terrans got caught up in a three-way battle. She'd tried, of course, right until the troopers had forced her into an evacuation shuttle, but key word being "tried."

"Do you consider yourself lucky?"

Kate shrugged. "I survived an invasion." She looked out the office window, to the shattered husk of what used to be Konitz Tower. "Guess I've just survived another."

Something throbbed in Shelton's forehead. _Good, _Kate reflected.

"Well," Shelton said. "Chances are you've seen the changes that are taking place, now that Korhal is a protectorate of Earth."

"Does that include the Dominion?" Kate murmured.

Shelton's eyes narrowed. "There is no Dominion Miss Lockwell. Not anymore."

Kate began drumming her portfolio again. Nevertheless, she managed to ask, "and UNN?"

"What about it?"

"Well, I'm here," she said. "I assume I've got a job. Only question is, will I be working for Universe News Network, or the United Earth Network?"

"First the former, then the latter," Shelton said.

"A transition period?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Good. I mean, I was afraid I'd be taken to one of those camps out in the wastelands."

"There are no camps Miss Lockwell. And I'd have thought a journalist of your supposed calibre would know better than to throw rumours around without sources like the mutts…I mean, people, in this city, are doing."

Kate forced a smile. "Of course."

It was boscrap– there _were_ camps. She knew because she'd interviewed terrans who'd escaped from them. The rumours that were floating around Augustgrad right now were in part due to her own reporting. Question is, did Shelton know? He watched as he got up from the chair and walked over to the window, looking out over the Dominion's capital. Or _former _capital, she supposed – he'd said that the Dominion didn't exist anymore, and considering that Emperor Mengsk had gone into hiding, and its remaining military forces were scattered, maybe he had a point.

"You don't like me much, do you Miss Lockwell?"

Kate, choosing her words carefully, muttered, "I've interviewed far worse."

"Oh?' He glanced at her. "You mean the Confederacy?"

She shrugged. "More or less."

"Hmm." He walked over to the desk and poured himself some water. "Well, forgive me if I point this out, but UNN used to operate within the Confederacy, and from what I understand, had a pretty cozy relationship with it." He finished pouring the water. "You sure you don't want some?"

"No, thank you."

He grunted and took a sip. "But regardless, you still worked for UNN, only under the Dominion. One might suggest that you have flexible loyalties."

Kate's eyes narrowed. "I'm loyal to the truth. That's it."

"The truth," Shelton snorted. "God damn it, the truth. Oh to report on 'the truth,' and not 'the facts.'" He sipped more of the water. "Fine. You want to know the truth? You're a good reporter. Everything in your file tells me that. And since you stayed in Augustgrad when we took it rather than flee, I'll grant that you've got balls."

"I don't, actually. But thanks anyway."

"But here's another truth – the UED's here. The UED's staying here. The UED's pacified the zerg, and it's united all of humanity under the one banner. So, while you're working for UEN, you're going to sell that truth, and sell it like your life depends on it."

"Does it?" Kate whispered.

Shelton took a seat again. "I've seen your work. You've got a tendency to brush up against the line, but never break it. It's why Mister Anderson never fired you, and it's why I'm going to let you stay on for now." He took a sip and put the empty glass between them. "But trust me Miss Lockwell – touch the line, and you'll never touch a computer, heck, even a fone, again. Do you understand?"

She remained silent.

"Do you understand?"

She took a breath. "Yes sir. Of course sir. Reporting on the facts, sir."

"Save the snark Kate, you'll need it for Earthline."

"Earthline?"

Shelton began writing on a piece of paper. "Little talk show we're starting – we're going to be interviewing the people of Korhal to explore how much better their life is under UED protection than the Dominion. Basically what UNN did to show how much better life was under the Dominion than the Confederacy." He handed the piece of paper to Kate – it was a contract that had his signature, and a space for hers. "You're going to help my staff work on it."

Kate frowned. "And if I can't find anyone?"

"You found people for UNN's segments. I'm sure you can do the same for UEN."

Kate didn't respond. Fleeing the zerg invasion of Tarsonis might make people grateful for the Dominion, but if there were any benefits to the UED invading the Dominion throne world, she'd yet to see it.

"Of course, you could just not sign it," Shelton said. "But…"

"But you'd make life difficult for me?"

Shelton shrugged. And that, above all, got her to sign it. Though with the silent promise that she'd poke the line Shelton mentioned, regardless of what he'd said earlier. With bated breath, she handed it back to him.

"Hmm. Guess we're done then." He filed the paper away. "Head down to Level Twenty-Four Miss Lockwell. You're looking for Harry Glass. He'll fill you in."

Kate forced a smile and got to her feet. "I look forward to working with him." She extended a hand to Shelton but he didn't respond, back to looking up information on the computer. Likely the next staff member he'd bring in here to grill.

_Fine. I know how to play the game. _She headed for the door and looked at the guard. Keeping her face like a mask, she opened the door for her.

"Thank you," Kate said. She walked through, only for the guard to come round from behind and trip her up.

Falling down on the carpet? That hurt. Seeing the looks of unease from her staff? That hurt as well. Seeing the smirk on the guard's face? That look of confident, conceited power that she'd seen so much in her life already? That hurt most of all. Shaking from both fear and rage, Kate got to her feet.

"Watch where you're going, convict," the guard murmured, before turning back to the office.

"Better a convict than an Earther," Kate murmured.

She knew better than to rise to the bait. The slap she got from the UED thug was just a reminder.

"Something you want to say?" the guard asked.

Kate met her gaze.

"Well?" The guard tapped her pistol. "Anything you want to do? You want to punch me? Cry?"

Kate slowly lowered her gaze, and muttered, "no."

"Didn't hear that convict."

"I said no," Kate repeated.

"Good." The guard patted her on the shoulder. "Atta girl."

Kate didn't look up as the guard went back into Shelton's office. She didn't look at anyone as she headed for the elevator. Not at the staff members, who gave her looks of sympathy. Not at the UED security guards, who were giving her looks ranging from contempt to amusement. Not at anything, except the control panel, and the big **24 **on it.

_I survived Tarsonis, _Kate reflected, as she got into the elevator._ And I'll survive this._

The doors closed with a heavy thud.


End file.
